Lembrandome de ti!
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eu lembro-me de ti. Em dias de chuva, em dias de sol... em cada segundo da minha vida! Enquanto espero pela eternidade!


**Lembrando-me de ti**

" Eu lembro-me de ti… lembro-me do que fomos… enquanto espero pela eternidade"

**Eu lembro-me de ti em dias de Sol**

_Estava um dia lindo e o Sol brilhava entusiástico no céu. Alunos andavam pelo pátio e outros mergulhavam mesmo no lado brincando com a lula gigante. Mas ela não. Ela estava ali naquela biblioteca como sempre. Ela estava uma mulher linda. Tinha 18 anos e ele não compreendia o que fazia ela ali. Ela era um dos membros do tio maravilha, poderia ter qualquer emprego, Ordem de Merlin 1ºClasse e apesar de tudo isso ela estava ali… Enquanto todos se divertiam lá fora festejando um mundo sem guerra e preocupações, ela estava ali sentada naquela mesa de madeira escura, rodeada por livros de capa rija. Embora o seu ar fosse descontraído e tivesse vestida com roupa muggle estava completamente concentrada no que fazia. Ela trajava umas bermudas de ganga claras e um top branco de alcinhas. O cabelo estava entrançado e ele julgava que nunca a tinha visto assim. Hermione parecia… natural. Com aquele ar de pureza e leveza que o tempo quente traz. Pelo ar e visual descontraído era obvio que ela não esperava que houvesse alguém na biblioteca até que ele pegando no primeiro livro que encontrou na prateleira se dirigiu á mesa onde ela estava e a viu sobressaltar._

_- Olá Granger! – disse ele com um sorriso_

_- O que queres Malfoy?_

_- Nada. Como vi que estavas sozinha e eu também estou sozinho achei que poderíamos ler juntos._

_- E o que te levou a pensar que eu desejo a tua companhia? – disse ela de forma sarcástica. Uau… Hermione Granger estava a ser sarcástica._

_- Não queres?_

_- Tu tentaste matar-me! – disse ela entre dentes com o punho fechado_

_- Eu já pedi perdão pelos meus erros!_

_- Tu viste-me ser torturada várias vezes seguidas á tua frente!_

_- O que querias que eu fizesse? Achas que havia algo a fazer? Eu por dentro só pedia que tu parasses com aquilo!_

_- Oh pois claro… sabes esqueci-me disso mas é que nessa altura eu estava demasiada ocupada a contorcer-me de dores no chão…_

_- A guerra trouxe-te a ironia e o sarcasmo Granger? Para onde foi a tua inocência?_

_- A guerra leva muito das pessoas. A inocência foi talvez a menor coisa a ser-me retirada._

_Draco viu os olhos castanhos de Hermione escurecerem e banharem-se em lágrimas que ela conteve e não permitiu que lhe aflorassem o rosto._

_- Se tu tivesses dito o que sabias aquilo tinha acabado logo…_

_- Sim… morria mais rápido._

_- Mas sofrias menos…_

_- Eu nunca entregaria os meus amigos. Ainda tinha a minha honra…_

_-E pela tua honra permitiste que sei lá quantos Cruciatus te atravessassem o corpo. Acha que parecias assim tão honrada agonizando no chão?_

_- Para mim a honra não é aparência Malfoy… Honra são ideais. Eu não iria contra os meus apenas para ter uma morte menos dolorosa._

_- O Weasley gritou muito por ti…_

_Hermione baixou a cabeça e saiu a correr da biblioteca a chorar. Draco foi atrás dela e agarrou o seu braço no meio do corredor vazio._

_-Desculpa… eu não devia ter falado nele. Eu sei que a morte dele foi…_

_Ela olhou para ele em lágrimas e sem qualquer explicação abraçou-o fortemente. Ele ficou estático ao princípio mas então correspondeu ao abraço e deixaram-se ficar assim. Ambos parados no corredor abraçados._

**Eu lembro-me de ti em dias de chuva**

_Chovia fortemente e Draco estava sentado junto a uma janela do castelo vendo o átrio lá fora. Todos os alunos estavam nas respectivas salas comuns. Ultimamente era comum ele estar sozinho. Não tinha muitos amigos desde que todos souberam que ele tinha entregado Hogwarts. No entanto não era isso que o preocupava. O que o preocupava era uma certa rapariga. Talvez isso fosse normal na idade dele mas o que não era normal era que a rapariga fosse uma nascida muggle, que ele já tentara matar até… Ele recordava todo o santo dia o momento em que ambos tinham permanecido abraçados e ele amparou as suas lágrimas. Isso até ao momento em que ela se largou dele e se afastou dali a fugir. Desde aí ele nunca mais falara com ela. _

_Foi então que viu um vulto lá fora por entre a chuva que caia forte. Uma rapariga. Demorou algum tempo para reconhecer quem era através das vidraças e da chuva mas mal viu quem era correu pelos corredores e embrenhou-se na chuva. Encontrou-a no meio do átrio, de cabeça baixa chorando. Ele colocou o casaco por cima dos dois:_

_- Queres matar-te Granger?_

_- Eu amei-o desde os 11 anos. – disse ela completamente desligada do que ele dissera fixando apenas os sapatos. – Ele sempre foi tão idiota. Mas ele no ano passado mudou. Ele era tão querido e atencioso. Nós beijámo-nos pela primeira vez e foi fantástico. Eu sabia que tinha acabado de beijar o homem que eu amava. E então… ele desapareceu. De um momento para o outro. No meio da guerra. Um feitiço perdido no ar… Porquê? – ela virou os olhos para ele e ele pode encarar o seu rosto – Ele era um dos membros do trio maravilha. Não era suposto vivermos felizes para sempre? Como os heróis vivem sempre?_

_Ele afagou o rosto dela, molhado pelas lágrimas e pela chuva:_

_- A vida não é um conto de fadas muggle._

_- MAS DEVIA SER! – gritou ela começando de seguida a sussurrar – Ele devia ter vivido, nós devíamos ter casado e ser felizes para sempre como vai acontecer provavelmente com o Harry e com a Ginny. E tu não devias ser o mau…_

_Ele sorriu e disse:_

_- Eu não sou o mau Hermione – ela espantou-se ao ouvir pela primeira vez ele tratá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ele apenas sorriu e prosseguiu – Fui apenas mais uma marioneta desta guerra. A marioneta que ganhou vida e que agora quer desfazer todos os erros que fez._

_- Eu gostava que o tempo voltasse atrás… Draco - disse ela abraçando-o _

_- Eu também Hermione… Eu também… - disse ele _

_Então a chuva começou a cair mais fortemente e ele puxou-a pela mão para dentro do castelo mas a meio do caminho ela parou-o._

_- O que…?_

_Sem aviso ela puxou-a pela mão contra o seu corpo e uniu os seus lábios ao dele. Ele correspondeu o beijo fugazmente. Não importava a chuva que ensopava as suas roupas, nem o frio que corria seus corpos… todo o sentimento presente naquele beijo aquecia aquele pequeno mundo. Um sentimento estranho e ainda desconhecido. Mas um sentimento quente…_

**Eu lembro-me das promessas de amor que não serão esquecidas**

_Eles estavam ambos abraçados no quarto dele. Tinha-lhe sido concedido um quarto só para ele pois temiam que algum aluno o tentasse atacar por vingança. Ele estava sentado no chão com ela. Ela estava sentada entre as suas pernas enquanto ele a abraçava para trás e repousava o queixo no seu ombro._

_- Draco…_

_- Hum…_

_- Promete-me uma coisa…_

_- Tudo o que quiseres!_

_- Promete-me que se um dia nós não ficarmos juntos…_

_- Porque não haveríamos de ficar?_

_- Promete-me que se um dia nós não ficarmos juntos… tu vais tentar ser feliz com alguém que te ame mesmo._

_- Porque estás a dizer essas coisas Hermione?_

_- Apenas… porque quero que sejas feliz mesmo que um dia…_

_- Pára com isso. Nós vamos ficar juntos. Quando sairmos desta escola vamos casar, arranjar empregos, ter filhos lindos como tu e inteligentes…_

_Hermione riu._

_- Gostavas mesmo de ter filhos comigo…?_

_- Adorava meu amor._

_- Promete…_

_- Hermione…_

_- Draco… eu preciso que prometas._

_- Eu não o vou fazer! E sabes porquê? – perguntou ele virando-a de frente para si – Primeiro porque o amor só acontece uma vez na vida. Porque tu és a minha vida e nunca irei amar alguém como te amo. E não me peças para prometer tal porque seria obrigado a fazer uma promessa que nunca cumpriria. Mas posso prometer uma coisa…_

_- O quê?_

_- Que te amarei eternamente…_

_Ela sorriu um pouco triste mas beijou-o. Um beijo doce. Um beijo tímido. Um beijo quente. Mais quente que o fogo que ardia naquela lareira._

**Eu lembro-me do dia em que fomos um só…**

_Ele conseguia ouvir o barulho da água a correr e aproximou-se sorrateiramente da casa de banho. Ele apenas conseguia ver a sua silhueta delicada pelos vidros embaciados do chuveiro. _

_- Podes entrar! – disse a voz doce dela vinda de lá de dentro._

_Ele corou e disse com a voz trémula:_

_- Quer dizer… se calhar é melhor eu deixar que tu acabes primeiro…_

_Ela abriu a porta do chuveiro e ele pôde admirar o seu belo corpo. O corpo do seu amor. A mulher mais linda do universo. Ele corou adquirindo um tom anormalmente rosado na face outrora pálida e ela sorriu aproximando-se dele. Ela encostou o corpo nele e acariciou a sua face enquanto agarrava a sua mão e a encaminhou para um dos seus seios. Ele tocou-lhe com delicadeza e amor e beijou-a tentando transmitir ao máximo que mais do que prazer, aquele seria um acto de amor. E foi assim que ambos entraram de novo no chuveiro e provaram todo o amor que sentiam ao tornarem-se num só._

**Eu lembro-me do dia em que te comecei a perder**

_Finalmente Hogwarts tinha acabado e ele nem cabia em si de contente. Iria viver com o seu amor e com a sua paixão. Poderia acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, sentir o seu perfume, viver o seu amor… Seria perfeito. Perfeito como aquele dia. Ele tinha-a levado a um parque e tinham comprado dois gelados. Passeavam de mãos dadas sentindo-se o casal mais feliz do universo até que Hermione parou agarrando-se á cabeça._

_- O que se passa Hermione?_

_- A minha cabeça…_

_- Devíamos ir para casa…_

_- Espera… eu tenho de te dizer algo…_

_- Dizes depois… tu estás pálida… _

_- Eu na guerra… eu fui vítima de uma…_

_Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa caiu nos braços de Draco que assustado a levou para . _

_Ele esperou uma noite toda no hospital até que um curandeiro lhe veio dizer o que se passava. O mundo dele parecia desabar com aquela notícia. Era tudo demasiado irreal… Demasiado injusto. Agora que a sua vida alcançara a perfeição aquilo acontecera. Hermione tinha sido vítima de uma maldição na guerra. Magia negra incurável. Morte lenta. Dor. Destruição. Morte. Fim. Abandono._

**Eu lembro-me quando te ouvi dizer uma última vez que me amavas**

_Ela estava cada vez mais fraca e ele tinha a sensação que a cada força que ela perdia uma parte de si próprio ia morrendo lentamente. Ele estava sentado á beira da cama dela vendo-a dormir como nos últimos tempos se habituara a fazer. O quarto estava cheio de balões e fotografias. Ela recebia diariamente imensas visitas e Draco sabia agora como Hermione era verdadeiramente amada. Ele viu tantas lágrimas correr pelo rosto de tanta gente quando souberam que a cada dia que passava era mais um dia em que Hermione caminhava para o fim. Então ela abriu os olhos e sorriu-me com aquele sorriso que um dia me encantara e continuava a fascinar-me. A força restante nela era tão pouca mas eu sabia que ela ainda ali estava. A minha Hermione. _

_- Oi! – disse apenas ela_

_- Olá dorminhoca… - respondi eu conjurando todas as minhas forças para corresponder ao seu sorriso._

_- Draco… há algo que eu tenho de te dizer…_

_- Tens tempo…_

_- Não tenho não. Tu sabes disso…_

_- Sim… mas tu estás fraca agora…_

_- E amanhã estarei mais. E eu preciso de te dizer tudo antes que aconteça como o Ron… Um dia as palavras de nada valem porque as pessoas não estão mais aqui…_

_- Meu amor… - disse ele com as lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Eu amo-te. Amo-te muito. E estarei á tua espera._

_Então as lágrimas caíram do rosto de Draco. Primeiro apenas vagas, alternadas e depois vastas molhando toda a extensão do seu rosto. Draco chorava e pela primeira vez Hermione via-o chorar. Draco sempre era forte, sempre aparava as suas lágrimas e agora era Hermione que li estava vendo o homem que mais amava chorando no seu leito de morte. Então ela também chorou e ele perguntou-lhe se ela chorava por medo. Ela disse que não tinha medo da morte nem do sofrimento, que tinha amigos do outro lado á sua espera. Apenas tinha medo de o perder. _

_- Tu uma vez disseste… - ele viu que até já custava á rapariga falar mas sabia que o quer que ela lhe fosse dizer tinha de ser dito - … que o amor apenas acontece uma vez na vida._

_- Continuo a acreditar nisso…_

_- Eu gostava que voltasses a tentar…_

_- Não… eu quero que sejas aquela que vai estar á minha espera quando for eu a juntar-me a ti. _

_Hermione sorriu e olhou para cima. Os olhos brilharam e ela abriu um enorme sorriso._

_- Ron…_

_Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas e reparou que Hermione levantava os braços e sorria em direcção ao tecto. Chamou enfermeiras, pois ela devia estar a delirar._

_- Ron… Tonks…Dumbledore… _

_- Hermione calma estás a ter visões. – disse ele visivelmente preocupado_

_Ela virou-se para ele uma última vez e sorriu-lhe._

_- Adeus meu amor. Irei amar-te para sempre. Prometo… esperar por ti!_

_E dizendo isto, com um sorriso calmo no rosto, Hermione Granger deu o seu último suspiro neste mundo. Afinal não eram só visões… Hermione tivera razão quando dissera que havia quem esperasse por ela do outro lado._

**Eu recordo os tempos em que viver era mais um fardo nas minhas costas…**

_O homem de cabelos platinados e olhos azuis estava junto do caixão. O rosto banhado de lágrimas espantava os restantes presentes mas isso não lhe importava. Aquele era um homem sem alma. Haviam-lhe tirado a sua razão de viver… mais… haviam-lhe tirado a sua vida. E agora ela simplesmente não estava mais ali para chorar com ele. Não haveria mais o seu sorriso meigo, os olhos castanhos outrora brilhantes, os abraços no meio da chuva, as tardes na biblioteca, as noites frias em frente á lareira… Ele rogava a qualquer Deus que o quisesse ouvir que a trouxesse de volta. Ele precisava dela. O seu tesouro. Aquela que ele um dia odiara e tentara matar mas que mesmo assim foi a primeira a aproximar-se dele. Aquela que lhe deu a oportunidade de se redimir. Ela era tudo. Ela era o certo que tornava todo aquele errado muito mais gostoso. E ele perguntava por ela… por todos os momentos um dia vividos… pelas palavras de amor outrora ditas… Era triste pensar que isso agora eram apenas memórias. E quando viu o caixão desaparecer por entre a terra teve vontade de gritar e impedir tal. E assim começou a chorar. Olhando em volta ele viu que alguns se iam embora mas eram muitos os que ficaram. Na chuva ou com feitiços de protecção eles mantinham-se ali. Debaixo da chuva que parecia chorar com eles e Draco perguntou-se porquê? Porque é que os bons morrem primeiro? Porque é que os anjos são sempre os primeiros a cair? E porque é que os assassinos vivem eternidades? E então ele lembrou-se do que Hermione dissera um dia. Os bons não têm de viver eternidades porque do pouco que viveram fizeram actos bondosos e foram felizes. Os maus viverão eternidades para que um dia possam morrer com o remorso do que fizeram. Então era esse o seu destino. Hermione morrera porque vivera o suficiente para ser feliz. Morrera por tudo o que fizera de bom e ele permaneceria ali. No remorso de todo o mal que fez, na tristeza de a ter perdido e na saudade da sua partida. Mas ele não se importava. Poderia viver anos de infelicidade… ele só a amaria a ela… mas no entanto viveria cada dia tentando ser feliz dedicando cada sorriso e cada acto de bondade àquela que um dia foi o seu único amor, com a consciência que no final de tudo ela estaria lá para o vir buscar e para viverem juntos para toda a eternidade._


End file.
